look_infandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Porkulator
Hi Porkulator -- we are excited to have Look-in Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start to this wiki - I love the picture on your main page! I noticed that you were making lists of all your planned articles. That's a great way to see what articles you plan to make. However as you make the articles you can also put them into categories, which will keep them organized and alphabetized... and also puts a link back to the category on each page. I did a few for you so you could see how it might work. To add a category tag, just type Category:Artists at the bottom of the page. If you want to alphabetize by last name (instead of first letter) you'd put Lastname. To create a new category, just add a tag to the article. Then you can click the redlink and edit the category; either put in a category for it (for example, put Artists into Category:Personnel), or some text. Anyhow, I hope this helps. If you have any questions, or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 05:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. I put all of your feature pages, eg. Features A-E into the Category:Features, with a sorter that will leave them at the top of the category (ie, they aren't alphabetized with other articles). So that makes it easy to find. I'm not entirely sure I understood your question about wanting the Features to go back to the Strip sorter pages.... Could you maybe try to explain it again if I didn't solve the problem with this? Incidentally, I'm not sure it's really necessary to have separate categories for each set of alphabet letters. The category will be alphabetized, and if it gets very long (more than 200 pages) I can help you add some navigation at the top. You might want to add subcategories for types of features instead (eg. comedy, mystery, activity) or organize them by some other attribute. You can have as many categories as you want in that sense... Ok I'm not sure if I helped. Please let me know if I didn't so I can try to figure out what you're asking :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC)